my life
by gleekuk95
Summary: Marley is average student at mckeinly but has diffuclties at home along with being poor. Austin is famous singer dating Rachel Berry what if this two will they fall in lovs


Marley Rose in love with Blaine

Chapter one Marley

Marley was performing diamonds are a girl's best friend in autiroum when Blaine Anderson stumbles in the room looking music starts slowly drifting away. Marley walks down the two stairs quickly "you are" she said politely she puts her hand out. He smiles and shakes her hand "hi im Blaine Anderson" he says in husky voice sending shivers down her spine. She lets go and walks back on the stage. Blaine sits down on the chair and starts studying. Marley sits down on the piano bench as she lets her fingers hit the correct chord she stops opens her songbook and starts writing some lyrics down. The room was really quite until a peppy brunette girl and a blonde hair football player walked in talking about barber stressing. Marley drops her pen and looks at them Longley she stood up and bolted out of there as fast as her little legs could take until she bumps into a muscle lad causing her to land on her bum. The lad just shrugs his shoulders and walks away leaving her frustrated. She saw a hand she grabs it and the hand pulls her up "thank you" she said sweetly she saw Blaine nodding his head "no problem hey why did you run out" he asked in his sexy husky voice which was turning Marley on "because it's Rachel's and Sam's turn in their" she says giggling. Rachel comes out with Sam by her side "what the hell why did you run out" she asked folding her arms near her stomach. Marley lets go off Blaine's hand and walks up to them "More importantly why are you hanging around Sam". Sam opens his mouth but no words came out. "Don't say anything Sam" Rachel says imtadatily Sam shuts his mouth Rachel counties "anyways Sam can't write songs and his says my songs are too happy, so can you help since I heard you're a songwriter?". Marley was stood there shocked "why don't you ask Ally for some help" she says kind of annoyed. Rachel nodded and walked away followed by Sam.2 hours later Marley was in the cafeteria students were throwing food with Marley ducking trying avoid getting hit "what do want sweetheart" said the lunch lady that happened to be her mum. Marley smiled she felt something hit her head sniggers were filling the room she sighs "same as usual". Her mum glared at everyone and gave her the food. Marley sits in front of the bin and starts eating. A cheerio walks up to the bin and tries to put her leftover pasta in the bin but it lands on Marley's head and on The cheerio gasps "oh my god im so sorry Marley" she says politely. Marley just's nod and smiles "no problem im used to it" she says getting up and walking to the girl's bathroom when she got there she saw Rachel wiping slushie of her face. Instead of helping she pretended to not notice her she ducked her hand in the sink and washed pasta of her hair. Rachel faced her "hey" she says sadly. Marley turns the tap off and faces her "shlushied again" she asks, Rachel nods "food dumped on your head again". Marley laughs "as usual hey i know what songs going to be" she happily said. Rachel face lightens a smile wiped across her face "that means" she says excitedly. Marley nods "I'm going to right your song". The next day Marley was in the choir room writing a song what happened yesterday really inspired her to write this song. Rachel walks in holding hands with Sam she smiles at her "can i hear the song? She asks smiling really big she pulls Sam and they sit down next each other. Marley nods and starts playing the keys on the piano a couple of seconds later she began singing

Passing me in the hall

With a smile on your stupid face

I know your plans are too bring me down

Rachel and Sam starts swaying in the background

You act like you don't know

Well i refuse to believe you're the right one

I spend nights crying

Wishing you were there

But no you're gone

Forever out of my life

She stops and smiles at them "that's all i could think of", She gets up with her songbook in her hand and walks out leaving Sam and Rachel speechless. Marley was walking to her locker when she noticed Blaine standing next to it she blushed and opened it "Marley want to hang out after school" he says happily. She smiles and shuts her locker "sure" she said happily a little too happy she smiles and then walks to cooking

Chapter one

Blaine p.o.v

I was watching Marley walk to her class everything about her was perfect she had the most amazing voice I have ever heard, I knew Rachel Berry. Kurt comes up to me and are lips contact I felt no sparks like I normally did I thought I was gay but no im now I'm having second thoughts thanks to Marley. Kurt pulls away "how come your not kissing back" he said really confessed, "I'm not in the maybe later" I said lying I have the tenderise to wriggle my eyebrows when I'm lieing. I thought he would be able to read that but he just nods and walks out. The bell rings And i run to lesson which happened to have Marley there as well . 3 hours later i was waiting for Marley outside of English. She comes out smiling like she normally does "So where we going?" I got lost in her eyes i was unable to answer she graps my hand and pulls me out of the building I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I used to the feeling with Kurt. Marley read my expressions on face "What's on your mind Blaine" she asks worriedly she lets go off my hand "I don't want to talk about it" I said smiling and funnily enough not wringing my eyebrows. She smiles at me and we start walking to star bucks. When we got there i saw Kurt I may not love him anymore but i Don't want to hurt him wait Marley and me are just friends. We sit down and im hiding my face away. Kurt comes up to us "Hi Blaine" he says sweetly. I wave at him Marley smiles at him "may I take your order" he says not smiling back at her "can I have a coffee please" she says sweetly. I butt in "ill have a cheesecake so will Marley". Kurt writes it down and walks off "Blaine are you gay


End file.
